Magnetic resonance measurements by way of a magnetic resonance sequence having very short echo times of less than 500 μs offer new opportunities for using nuclear magnetic resonance tomography. In such applications, materials can be displayed and/or made visible by the magnetic resonance imaging which cannot be displayed by way of magnetic resonance sequences using conventional echo times, since their decay time for the decay of the transverse magnetization is much shorter than the echo times of conventional magnetic resonance sequences and thus their magnetic resonance signal has already decayed at the time that an image is recorded. By contrast, with magnetic resonance sequences having echo times in the range of these decay times it is possible to visualize these materials in the magnetic resonance imaging. For example, the decay times of bones or teeth lie in the range of 30 μs to 80 μs. Magnetic resonance sequences in magnetic resonance imaging having an echo time of less than 500 μs are typically employed in the imaging of bones and/or teeth.
However, for measurements with magnetic resonance sequences having ultra-short echo times of less than and/or equal to 200 μs, noise signals increasingly occur which are caused by magnetic resonance antenna components, especially by bound protons in foam plastic or other magnetic resonance antenna components. These noise signals are evident in magnetic resonance images in that these noise signals can fold into the actual magnetic resonance image and/or can be superimposed with the magnetic resonance image of an object under examination. These noise signals can lead to misinterpretations in automated bone image computations for example. Because of the short decay times of the protons in the magnetic resonance antenna components, these noise signals only occur in measurements with magnetic resonance sequences having very short echo times and should be ignored in measurements with conventional magnetic resonance sequences having long echo times.